Ivy Potter and the Somnum Curse
by moonshoespotter310
Summary: Ivy Potter is the great granddaughter of Harry Potter and the first to become a Slytherin. Feeling as though she needs to prove herself a great Potter, she sets off to create a legacy of her own. When a new curse leaves students comatose, she and her friends Oliver, Eliza, and Florence start an investigation to find the culprit and create an anticurse. First book in a series.
1. Chapter 1

Ivy Potter hugged her mother tightly before stepping onto the first step of the Hogwarts express. Her little brother gave her a sad smile and she leaned out to ruffle his hair. "Bye! I'll write every weekend!"

Her father grinned. "Don't do anything I would do."

She laughed and tried to ignore the fact that her mother was holding back tears. "See you at Christmas!" And she turned her back quickly to them, not wanting to catch their contagious emotions. She walked up the steps slowly, now a little nervous. She wanted to look back, but she knew that if she did, she'd run right back into her mother's arms. So Ivy climbed aboard the train and headed down the corridor filled on either side with students shouting and laughing with one another.

Most of the compartments were full, and she neared the back before a hand reached out and pulled her inside. "Ivy!" The owner of the hand turned out to be Oliver Weasley, her distant cousin that she'd met at family reunions. With him she recognized only one of the three girls.

"Poppy!" she greeted excitedly. She hugged the other Weasley - also a distant cousin, but a good friend to Ivy as well.

"And I've somehow become the third wheel, even though I was the one who brought you both here."

Ivy laughed. "Sorry, Ollie. It's good to see you, too." She initiated the odd secret handshake he'd taught her when they were seven and had demanded she remember for every reunion after.

She looked back at the two girls who also occupied the compartment. "Are you two first years as well?"

Oliver and Poppy turned to look at them too, questioningly. Apparently they hadn't gotten around to any introductions. "Yes." The girl who spoke up was cute and her bright smile was welcoming. She had blonde hair cut short to a bob, and big eyes that were a warm brown. "I'm Florence. Florence Zabini."

The girl sitting across from her looked up from a copy of _Hogwarts, A History._ She had curly brown hair and pretty blue eyes. "Hello. I'm Elizabeth Abbot. You can just call me Eliza."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ivy."

"Wait, are you Ivy Potter?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Er, yeah. Why?"

The girl lit up. "Wow! I know it's been a while since it all happened, but I'm a huge fan of your great-grandfather's. I read his family tree and saw that one of his descendants would be in my class. This is pretty amazing."

Ivy raised her brows. "Right. . ." Her father's - Richard Potter's - father's - James Sirius Potter's - father was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He was the famous boy who defeated the Dark Lord and saved the Wizarding World. The family legacy was a tad bit overwhelming.

"I thought it might be you because of the signature red hair and green eyes! Your family is legend - I mean, everyone in the Potter family has done great things. I can't wait to see what you do."

"No pressure," Ivy muttered.

"Maybe we should put a cap on the 'Potter' talk," Florence suggested. "How excited are you all for the first year at Hogwarts?"

"I can't wait to attend all the classes!" Eliza exclaimed. "My parents have told me about them, and I think Transfiguration will be the best. Or maybe history. Or Defense Against the Dark Arts. . ."

"I can't wait to watch quidditch games!" Poppy spoke up. "I'm going to join next year. Can't let the boys have all the glory."

"I can't wait to find all the secret passageways out of the castle," said Oliver mischievously. "In my family, that's the greatest thing you can accomplish. And they won't tell you - you have to find them on your own." They all laughed, and then the others turned to Ivy curiously.

"I just want to find what everyone in my family finds in Hogwarts."

"What's that?" Florence wondered.

Ivy inhaled deeply. "Home."

-later-

The five eleven year olds walked into the castle together, following the crowd. Ivy faintly heard a professor explaining the four houses - but of course, she already knew them. And she knew the best one - Gryffindor. The house most all of her family went, and the house she was sure to be sorted into. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the large double doors opened to reveal the dining hall.

She'd heard it described, but nothing could compare to the actual sight of it. Four long tables full of cheerful students, the ceiling that was enchanted to look like the night sky, the floating candles lighting up the room - and the table at the end of the hall with all her soon-to-be professors. She immediately recognized the middle-aged woman seated at the center; she was Professor Knight, the first muggle-born Headmistress of Hogwarts. Ivy idolized her.

The group came to a stop near the professors' table, and a man came out holding a stool and an old hat. She knew what that was too - the Sorting Hat. The accessory that would tell her which House would be hers for the next seven years. She felt the excitement bubbling up inside of her.

"Elizabeth Abbot!" was the first name to be called. Ivy watched eagerly as the pretty brunette was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. She had to stop herself from jumping up and down while the rest of the first years took their turns going up to sit on the stool.

"Word is you're the reigning Potter."

Ivy quickly turned upon hearing the voice in her ear to see its owner - a blond boy with a seemingly permanent smirk etched into his face. "Reigning Potter?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes. You're the oldest Potter at Hogwarts. Well, only. And I'm the reigning Malfoy."

His tone annoyed her. "Is there a point to all this cryptic talk?"

"It has been a long standing tradition that the reigning Potter and Malfoy battle for power of the school."

"Why?"

He looked at her like she'd grown a third arm. " _Why?_ " He looked back at the two goons who flocked his side and then let out a chuckle. "You're funny, Potter. Only one can be the head of the school."

"Wouldn't that be the Head Boy or Head Girl?" Ivy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And why would _I_ be battling _you?_ What did the Malfoys accomplish?"

"How dare you -"

"Julian Malfoy!"

The boy, apparently Julian, narrowed his eyes in a death glare before he stalked up to the front. Ivy watched with her arms crossed as he sat and the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head. As soon as it touched his pale blond hair, the hat cried out, "Slytherin!"

"Figures," Ivy muttered.

Next a pretty girl named Mollie Marsh was sorted into Hufflepuff. Willow Montague was another Ravenclaw, and both Beatrice Mulciber and Victoria Nott became Slytherins. Before she knew it, the male professor was reading, "Ivy Potter!"

"Ooh, its your turn! Good luck!" Poppy breathed.

"Try not to focus on the fact that everyone is now silent and staring at you, V." Oliver's grin stretched from either side of his face.

"Thanks, Ollie," Ivy muttered sarcastically.

She stepped up, her stomach dropping as she plopped down onto the little stool. She looked down at her hands in her lap, now well aware that the entire dining hall had stopped their chattering to watch her specific sorting. She felt the hat being placed on her head and gripped her fingers together tightly.

"Another Potter!"

Ivy gave a little jump when she heard the little voice in her ear. She should have been expecting it from all the Hogwarts stories, but it still came as a shock.

"But you're not like the others. . . maybe a bit like your great-grandfather. There's a thirst to prove yourself. Fierce loyalty to those you love. And a burning desire to become greater than all those before you . . ."

Ivy blinked in confusion and fear. It was like the magical object had reached in and pulled out the deepest darkest passions that she had buried away long ago.

"Well," said the Sorting Hat after a moment. "I think it's quite obvious."

Ivy held her breath.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

-four years later-

"We're going to take your brother to get all his materials," Ivy's mother explained, handing her a large sack of coins. "We can all meet up for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"I'll find Ollie, Eliza, and Florence. It'll be fine, mum."

Mrs. Potter's face was still creased with concern, but Mr. Potter squeezed her hand and gave her an easygoing smile. "Don't worry, Babs. She'll be fine. Oliver is coming now."

Ivy turned to see her best friend indeed heading right for them, and she broke out into a grin. Behind her, she faintly heard her mother mutter, "Yes, _he's_ supposed to make me feel better."

"Ollie!" Ivy exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, V. How was your summer?"

She shrugged. "Boring without you."

"Isn't everything?"

"Where are your parents, Oliver?" Mrs. Potter spoke up.

"Don't know. I lost them a half hour ago."

Ivy's father chuckled, and her mother let her face fall into her hands.

"Okay, well we should be going. Have fun!" Ivy called, already being dragged away by Oliver.

"Bye!"

"Be careful! Don't get into trouble! Meet us here at five sharp!"

Once they'd gotten out of sight of Ivy's parents and were deep in the thick of the crowd, Oliver turned to her with a grave face. "So. Did you get it?"

"Get what?" she asked, trying not to giggle at the sudden grimness.

"The _badge,_ Ivy. The disgusting thing you'll have to wear on your chest the entire year - screaming to everyone that you are a total prat."

"Oh, yes. _That."_ She copied his solemn expression, and looked down. "You are looking at one of this year's Slytherin Prefects." She said it as though it were a terrible illness.

"Why, God, why?!" Oliver began to yell, causing several passers-by to glance at him in either shock or annoyance. "How could you take her so young?"

"Okay, stop it!" she laughed, pulling him into Flourish and Blotts. "So, have you seen Eliza or Florence today? They said they'd be shopping."

"Yeah! I saw them earlier. I told them I'd capture you and we'd all meet at Fortescue's at two."

"All right, that sounds perfect," said Ivy happily. "Have you gotten your books yet?"

He shook his head with a sigh. "I've been avoiding it."

"Come on." She dragged him through the store, getting their new set of required text books for the year - such as The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five, Curses and Counter-curses, The Dream Oracle, and One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Oliver complained the entire time, repeating over and over that he wouldn't be attending his classes this year, as he wouldn't be needing them.

"Let's go to my store now," he said once they were done.

Ivy followed him to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a fun joke shop that every student loved to shop at. Oliver ducked in and grabbed Ivy's hand, pulling her through a back way. "Can't let Dad see me." She laughed. As the descendent of George Weasley, Ollie was in line to inherit the highly profitable store after his father. He boasted from an early age that he did not need Hogwarts - but Ivy knew that he loved it.

They snuck up to the second level, and Ollie glanced through the shelves as if he were looking for something in particular. "Aha!" he said under his breath. He grabbed a Weasley Joke Box and a Skiving Snackbox.

"You know, I've always wondered if a Weasley Joke Box would punch me. Because I'm not _technically_ a Weasley, but Ginny was my great grandmother . . . anyway, how are you going to pay for those without your father seeing you?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. . . V, who said anything about paying?"

" _Ollie -"_

"This place will be mine one day, so it's not really stealing."

"It's not yours now."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Then its like my dad buying me something. Come on, I've been doing this for years." He turned, but then, on further reflection apparently, went back and grabbed another box.

"No!" Ivy tried to snap at him, when she saw Weasleys' Wildfire Whizbangs on the top. "What are you going to do with fireworks, Ollie?" She was genuinely wondering. You never knew with Oliver.

He just gave her an evil grin. "It'll make this year a bit more interesting."  
She shook her head but couldn't help but smile. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. There's a drain pipe out here that is easy to slide down."

"You expect me to slide down a drain pipe? Are you serious?"

"Well, _you_ don't have to. You can be seen. In fact, you should go and wait underneath so I can drop the stuff down to you."

"You're insane," she scoffed, but made her way down the stairs to fulfill his crazy plan.

She walked past the register to get to the door, and a voice called out to her. "Ivy!"

She considered just leaving, but with a grimace she swiveled back around and plastered a smile on her face. "Hi, Mr. Weasley! How are you?"

"Good, good. Do you know where Oliver is?"

"Nope." His eyes narrowed just slightly, and she knew she'd have to do better. "He disappeared about fifteen minutes ago, and I thought he came here but I didn't find him."

"Oh. Alright. Well, if you see him, tell him to stop by, okay?" He seemed very doubtful at that likelihood.

"Er, sure, Mr. Weasley. Bye!"

Ivy ran out to the back by the pipe and apparently Oliver saw her, because his WWW merchandise fell right into her hands. "Hurry up!" she whispered.

He didn't need any encouragement. She watched in a mixture of awe and terror as he swiveled his legs around the drain pipe and plummeted to the ground. He landed very flamboyantly, throwing his arms up in a superstar pose. Ivy, of course, was quite impressed, but looking at his triumphant grin she knew she couldn't admit it. "I'd applaud, but my hands are full."

They made their way over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour arm in arm. As they entered the shop, they saw a familiar set of fifteen year old girls sitting at a table near the back. Ivy took a moment to take in the friends who she hadn't seen since the end of term last year. They'd both gotten taller, but carried the same recognizable features. Florence was still bright with her blonde locks and natural-looking beauty while Eliza was the tan and gorgeous brunette with her popping blue eyes. "Guys!" she shouted, not caring about bothering the other people in the store.

"Ivy!" Florence squealed, leaping up from her chair and wrapping Ivy in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much! How was your summer? Are you okay? I loved your letters, but, of course, you can't convey it all in a measly page. So tell me everything!"

"Well. First day I came home, had dinner with my family and told them about the year. The next day I got up, had breakfast, brushed my teeth, took a shower . . ."

Florence gave her a soft punch in the arm. "Oh, stop it."

"You said _everything."_

"Hey," Eliza greeted warmly. "Did you get a Perfect badge? Florence and I both got one."

"Yeah I did! This is great, at least the meetings won't be a total bore now."

"Now I feel left out," Oliver said with a fake pout.

"Hey! Could you please keep it down?"  
Ivy glanced over and tried not to make a face. "Sorry, Lottie."

The girl pushed her long black hair over her shoulder and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I would kick you out since you're disturbing our customers, but since you are my roommate I will turn a blind eye - as long as you are quiet for the remainder of your time here." Lottie Fortescue was the wealthy daughter of the owner of the Ice Cream Parlour, and also had been one of Ivy's roommates for the past four years. She was very snippy, and only befriended those of 'her status'.

"How sweet of you," Ollie said, giving her a wink. Ivy tried and failed to hold back a snicker.

"Please refrain from those inappropriate gestures, Mr. Weasley."

"Why? We could be a power couple - we'll both be owners of top notch businesses one day."

"That nasty joke shop of yours may give you a fortune, but not class."

Oliver swooned. "I love the way you speak to me, my darling."

"Want to get some ice creams to go?" Ivy suggested.

"Yeah! I'll have an orange marmalade," Florence requested.

"Earl grey and lavender for me," chimed in Eliza.

"Got it!" Ivy and Oliver waited in the fairly long line, and didn't notice another schoolmate walk in until he spoke.

"Potter and Weasley. What a fantastic surprise."

Ivy didn't even try to stifle her groan. "Please tell me I'm having a hallucination, Ollie. Tell me he isn't there."

"That's no way to greet your new Hogwarts Prefect, Miss Potter."

Ivy turned to face him, wearing the most sarcastic smile she could muster. "That's wonderful, Malfoy. We're all very proud of you. How you managed to trick the entire school staff into thinking you aren't a disgusting little git is beyond me." She faced the front again, giving her order, "One chocolate raspberry, one earl grey and lavender, one orange marmalade, and one butterbeer please. All to go."

"I can see there's a little bit of jealousy here. I mean, its not like any of you could get the prefect job."

"Actually," Eliza began, starting to stand.

Ivy held her hand up to motion for her friend to stop talking. "You're right, Malfoy. None of us were honored as you were. I guess we just don't have what it takes."

"Clearly," Julian went on, apparently in too boastful of a mood to see the smirk on Ivy's face. "You should all practice being nicer to me. I could give you some detentions."

"Yes, of course. That would be unfortunate." She grabbed two of the ice creams and Oliver grabbed the others. "Well, we should be off. Have a great day, Malfoy."

Ivy and Ollie laughed as they walked away from the shop, while Eliza and Florence wore identical faces of puzzlement. "Why did you say that?" Florence asked finally.

"Yeah, I hated seeing him gloat," said Eliza regretfully.

"Because," Oliver said as he and Ivy shared a knowing and humorous glance, "imagine the look on his face when he finds out on the Hogwarts Express!"

"Ooh yeah!" Florence said dreamily. "Oh, wait! You guys, can we stop by the Magical Menagerie?"

"Your parents are finally letting you get a pet?" Ivy wondered.

"Yes! I'm so excited. I'm thinking about getting a cat."

"Why don't you get an owl?" asked Eliza. "They're more useful."

"You guys all have owls. I can use one of yours, like I've been doing the last four years. I want a cuddle buddy."

"Okay, well I have to get new quidditch supplies. Ivy and I can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies while you and Eliza visit the pet shop," Oliver suggested.

"Oh," Ivy said slowly. "Can we switch? I wanted to go to the Magical Menagerie as well."

"No," Oliver gasped.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're getting a cat, too."

Ivy looked at her feet. "They're so cute -"

"Isn't one pet enough, woman? That cat is going to follow you everywhere - you know how I feel about those things."

"You can't exactly cuddle an owl, like Florence kindly pointed out. Besides, don't you think it's time you got over your fear of cats?"

"It's not a fear," Oliver muttered. "I just don't like them. Fine, fine, do what you like. Come on, Eliza."

-later-

Ivy and Florence walked toward Quality Quidditch Supplies, new kittens in new cat carriers - they had wanted to carry their pets in their arms, but it was impossible with all the new school supplies. The owner had a new litter of kittens to sell, so their cats were siblings. Florence had gotten a female kitten with pure white fur, while Ivy's kitten was male and a ginger tabby with a white chest and paws. "Ooh!" Florence suddenly burst out.

"What?"

"We can name them Artemis and Apollo!"

Ivy laughed. "Yeah, that's cute."

They found Oliver and Eliza admiring a broom polishing kit. When he saw the two girls join them, Oliver said, "Dad won't let me get another new broom this year, so I'll have to settle for this. I'll be back." He grabbed the kit and headed for the register.

"Look at all these brooms," Ivy breathed, gazing around.

"I always thought you should be on the quidditch team," Florence said.

"You're really good. Why didn't you try out?" asked Eliza.

"You know why," Ivy sighed.

"I don't get it," Florence pouted. "Who cares if it's the Slytherin team?"

"First of all - Malfoy is on the team. Isn't that reason enough? Besides . . . You know I've been planning on being on the quidditch team since I was a kid - it was my dad and I's dream. For the _Gryffindor_ quidditch team."

Eliza shook her head. "I know it was a bit . . . surprising, not being a Gryffindor like your parents." Ivy decided against adding that her grandparents and great grandparents were also in the House. "But being in Slytherin isn't a bad thing."

"I know that!" Ivy argued.

"You know it, but you still have that feeling that being in a House other than Gryffindor is somehow disappointing."

Florence nodded sadly. "And I'm sure your dad would be ecstatic that you joined the team, no matter which one!"

"Got it!" Oliver said, coming into view with a new bag. "Let's go."

Ivy treaded behind her friends a bit reluctantly, and stopped altogether when she saw a couple younger kids staring into the Quidditch store's glass window. "Is that the newest Firebolt?" one wondered in awe.

"Yeah!" the second said excitedly. "It's the fastest broom in the world!"

Ivy turned an looked at the wooden beauty, and one glance was all it took. Seeing the perfectly polished handle and the clean cut bristles made her fall in love. "Er . . . you know what, wait. I'll be right back."


End file.
